Modern communications networks often provide users with some form of messaging service. One type of messaging service offered by modern communications networks is Short Message Service (SMS), which is a service component of phone, web, or mobile communication systems that allows fixed line or mobile phone devices to exchange short text messages. Another type of messaging service offered by modern communications networks is Enhanced Messaging Service (EMS), which is an extension to SMS that allows users to send and receive messages that have special text formatting (such as bold or italic), animations, icons, sound effects and special ring tones. Yet another type of messaging service offered by modern communications networks is Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), which is an extension to SMS that allows users to send photographs and videos. SMS, EMS, and MMS communication protocols are defined by third generation partnership project (3GPP) technical specification (TS) 23.040, which is incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in its entirety.
Conventional techniques for managing and providing messaging services rely on static messaging-related metrics and policies. For example, traditional techniques may define a static time to live (TTL) for a connection. Relying on static metrics and policies may be ill-suited for large-scale and/or multi-tenancy platforms, such as data centers and cloud computing, because the requirements and constraints of the messaging environment change dynamically. Accordingly, flexible, scalable, and customizable management and control mechanisms are needed to provide efficient and robust messaging services for diverse applications.